1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-piece garment for use as working wear, coveralls, a jump suit or skiwear, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional one-piece garment of the type which has a back part whose upper and lower halves are sewn together is very inconvenient in that the wearer has to take it off whenever nature calls. In order that the wearer may ease nature with the garment still on, it has been proposed to cut the back thereof at the waist into upper and lower halves and separately fasten them together. In regular use, the two halves are non-elastically joined together by buttons or the like. If the wearer stoops or crouches, therefore, his back, and hence the back of the garment, stretch, making his movements uneven and cramped, especially when the garment is used for working or sports. As attempts to circumvent these difficulties, one-piece garments whose back is separated into upper and lower halves, with the upper end of the lower half being extended so as to overlap the lower end of the upper half and be fastened to it with a belt or the like, have been taught in the specifications of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Nos. 176315/1980 and 56707/1982. However, the upward extension of the lower half over the lower end of the upper half allows dirt from the outside into the overlap. To eliminate this drawback, the reversal of this overlap, so that the upper half of the back extends downward over the lower half, has been advocated in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 15256/1980. In this case the upper end of the lower half does not elastically expand sideways, preventing the unconstricted movement of the wearer. Moreover, because the lower end of the upper half is not secured to any other part of the garment, there is the danger of the extension being caught in something else, or being turned inside out to mar the appearance, while the wearer is at work or otherwise in motion.